


The Adventures of Puchi and Buchi

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, Gen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo's rats like to escape and find the most interesting things their owner has stashed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Puchi and Buchi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dklc23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dklc23).



> Requested off >jrock_ffrequest, written for dklc23.  
> I was thinking of something kinda humorous since I just read one of your fics that had Buchi and Puchi in it. I was thinking like I dunno they escape and Shinya follows them and finds kyo’s secret porn stash or something embarrassing like that. I just love the whole “I swear to god that’s not mine! I dun even like stuff like that! I’m holding it for a friend!” thing xD  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "Rainbow Blues" by Miyavi

Shinya's eyes remained on the short, blonde vocalist as he sipped his beer languidly. Kyo had just gotten himself two kangaroo rats and he currently sat in the apartment he shared with Toshiya, the two animals in his lap while Shinya simply watched.

One rat cleaned itself, little paws dipping over its mouth and then going back up over its tiny face, reminding Shinya of a cat. He smirked, looking away to watch Toshiya as he played a game. The minutes ticked by slowly, Kyo making little noises to his pets rather than paying attention to the other two men in the room.

"Ow! Mother fuck!" Kyo slung his hand around, looking rather like a puffed-up toad in Shinya's opinion.

The drummer arched an eyebrow at him. "They bite you?"

"Puchi did!" Kyo's voice was verging on whining, blood now dribbling from the wound. He scooped up Buchi and shoved him at Shinya. "Shit! Puchi ran off now!" He stumbled to his feet, glaring around the floor and not finding the rodent anywhere.

"Go bandage your finger. I'll find him." Shinya stood, carrying Buchi to the bedroom and placing him in his cage. A soft squeak from the floor got his attention just as he heard the bathroom door shut from the hallway. He shoved the door shut to the bedroom and got on his hands and knees, looking first under the dresser, then crawling over to the closet. A blur of fur passed by him quickly and he reached out, grasping thin air. "Fuck," he murmured, crawling closer and digging through the stacks of Kyo's clothing and various other things.

His hands closed around something he thought to be the animal and he pulled it out, staring at it for a moment. It appeared to be a feather on a silk rope. Odd... but who cared. He tossed it aside and delved back into the stack, trying to find the stupid rat. Why did Kyo have to take them out all the time anyway? Even Shinya's own dogs were not this annoying about running off into places they shouldn't be. Then again, they were larger.

His hand hit something almost cylindrical and slightly squishy. "What the fuck?" He pulled it out and stared at it in mild horror. A dildo... a pink dildo. Now if that wasn't the gayest thing he'd ever seen, he had no idea what was. Snorting, he put it aside just as Puchi shot across the front of the closet and Shinya grabbed his tail. The rat squealed, but he tossed a shirt over it and picked it up that way, getting out of the floor and emptying the rodent back into his cage with Buchi. "Now stay!" He scolded the rats as he closed the cage.

Turning away, he went back to the closet, shoving things back into it and picking up the dildo. He walked to the door with it, opening the wooden barrier and leaning in the frame as he waited on the door to open. It had been in Kyo's closet, not Toshiya's, so he had no doubt it was the vocalist's. The door to the bathroom opened and Kyo walked out, attention focused on his hand as he applied a band aid.

"Oh, Kyoooo," Shinya said in a sing-song voice.

The blonde's head popped up and he stared at the other questioningly. When Shinya raised his hand, showing off the dildo, Kyo's eyes grew wide. He sputtered for a moment, his face growing red. "I... that... it's not mine!"

Shinya's face broke into a grin. "Right... and the rats aren't either, right?"

Kyo swallowed hard. "It's... Toshiya's. Or maybe it was my girlfriend's. I-"

Toshiya had appeared at the end of the hall and was eyeing the dildo with amusement. "That's not mine. That I know for sure since mine is blue and more knobby than that."

Kyo paled a bit. "My ex's. I just didn't get rid of it."

Shinya laughed, wiggling it around a bit in the air. "And the feather I found in there? Also your girlfriend's? I wonder if I'll find a stash of gay porn somewhere and then we'll see how you explain that away!"

"I do not own gay porn!" Kyo's face was about the same shade as Die's hair.

"Of course not," Toshiya spoke up. "But you probably sneak into my collection while I'm gone. Actually," he paused, a pondering look on his face, "I seem to be missing my June issue the mags my sister throws out and I pinch from her. I bet you have it somewhere."

Kyo hung his head, slumping against the wall. "God damned fucking Puchi. I'm going to kill him for getting into my closet."

"So you do have my magazine?" Toshiya asked hopefully.

Kyo sighed. "It's in the bathroom, dumbass."

Toshiya slipped past him and began rooting around in the cabinets.

Kyo's eyes came to rest on Shinya as he held his hand out. "Give it back."

The drummer smirked, holding it out. Just as Kyo was about to grab it, he pulled it back and waved it. "You get it back after you admit it's yours."

Kyo's eyes met Shinya's for a fleeting moment before he pushed away from the wall and reached up, grabbing the dildo and tugging. "It's mine and I fuck myself with it every damn night. It's got my cooties on it and I don't think I washed it last time," he snarled at Shinya, even knowing very well that he had washed it quite well.

All the same, the drummer let go of it and wrinkled his nose. "Eww."

Kyo stuck his tongue out and stalked past the drummer and into his bedroom. "That's why you don't get in other people's shit." With that he slammed the door.

Shinya stood outside the room, his eyes switching between the closed door and Toshiya's lanky form rooting through stuff in the bathroom for his magazine. Shaking his head, he headed back for the living room and his beer. "You guys are total freaks... I hope you know that." The grin on his face contradicted his words, though.

 **The End**  
Okay, hun. I'm sorry. I couldn't get them to end up having sex. I couldn't even get my Shinya muse to be anything but straight. *sweat*  



End file.
